You Know You Love Me
by s.f.11047
Summary: Chris Rodriguez is getting NOT getting married to Clarisse La Rue. Needless to say, Clarisse is not very happy at all.-not exactly a songfic, but based on the idea of Speak Now by Taylor Swift! Chrisse!


You Know You Love Me

( )

Part One- The Intro

Clarisse sighed. She was sitting by the lake thinking about her boyfriend. No, her ex. She and Chris had gotten into an argument. Now, they fought all the time, being hyperactive demigods and all, but this had been worse than anything anyone had seen before. Insults were exchanged, fists flew, blades drawn, and somewhere, in that mess, they'd dumped each other and stormed away, much to the camp's surprise.

Clarisse wasn't going to forgive him unless he'd apologize, or probably even beg, but Chris seemed to think the same thing. Both being insanely stubborn, especially Clarisse, refused to apologize.

A couple of days passed and Clarisse wasn't relenting anytime soon. At least until she'd seen him hanging out with a couple of Aphrodite girls, especially that Tiffany Skye. But she was still really very angry and wasn't going to swallow her pride for that.

And so weeks passed by, and Chris and Tiffany started dating. Clarisse had to resist the urge to go and beat those Aphrodites up, she owed that much to Silena at least. Even after three years, Clarisse couldn't forget fact, she'd IM'd her in the Underworld a few days back, but Silena had told her not to worry, That everything would be fine. But here it wasn't and Clarisse had yet to hear the worst.

It was dinner when Chris and Tiffany had waltzed up to the dining pavilion, looking a little drunk. They'd sat down and hadn't seemed to notice anyone else, acting like they were at a fancy dinner, exchanging cheesy lines and kissing.

Suddenly, Chris got on his knees, whipped out a box and proposed to Tiffany Anne Skye, the stupidest ditzy girl in plain general that could ever have the misfortune to _happen_. And she, of course had gasped and squealed yes immediately. And then, with barely a glance at Clarisse, the newly engaged couple linked arms and skipped away like the gay idiots they were, no doubt to go make out by a tree and give some poor dryad nightmares.

Clarisse stood up abruptly, feeling sympathetic looks directed at her. She growled back and stalked off to the lake. And that about sums it up, thought Clarisse glumly. I suppose I could've apologized she continued thinking. But he should've known that Clarisse La Rue, that fierce daughter of Ares did NOT do apologies. He should've been the one to. Maybe I should've-no there were too many "should of's" that had been screwed up. It was too late to do anything. She sighed and leaned up against a tree.

Oh no, Clarisse thought. Not-

"Clarisse!" Tiffany's high pitched voice squealed. Her ditzy head appeared along with the rest of her body, holding hands with the source of all her troubles (well, maybe not all), the devillo himself (or whatever they're called in Spanish), Chris Rodriguez.

"Clarisse!" Tiffany shrieked again. It was getting annoying. "Us- me and Chris-, wondered if you'd be flower girl! I'm sure Silena would like it and, well you know Chris of course!"

Clarisse stared at them, in total shock. She the groom's ex, who couldn't pull off a dress, much less a flowery FLOWER girl's one! Were they crazy? But what troubled me was the mentioning of Silena.

"Don't talk to me about Silena!" I growled back.

"Take that as a yes?" She asked, right in Clarisse's face. Chris had to pull her back before Miss La Rue could claw her eyes out. Literally. And the two of them ran away, laughing their heads off.

* * *

><p>Part Two- The Wedding<p>

The wedding was in a month and a half. Chris and Tiffany announced it at breakfast. Anyone in camp could attend. It would be a campers only event in mid August. Clarisse simply stormed off in the middle of their announcement.

* * *

><p>A month until the wedding, Clarisse was contemplating how to break the two apart, but she was no schemer. She could always just kill Tiffany, but she somehow thought Chiron wouldn't appreciate it too much, even if Mr. D wouldn't mind too much. She had even tried to get Rachel Elizabeth Dare to predict the two's future, but perhaps threatening is not the best way to get the oracle to give up information, especially if Apollo gets involved.<p>

* * *

><p>Three weeks until the wedding. By this time Clarisse had given up on breaking them apart. Maybe she'd go for a different approach. They looked so in love it made Clarisse sick. Chris could marry Tiffany and go through hell for all she'd care. But that was the problem. She did care.<p>

* * *

><p>People were arriving for the wedding, and it was crazy. Travis Stoll was best man, and Percy Jackson was Pastor<strong>.<strong>They'd found a replacement for flower girl, being Katie, and an Aphrodite person, their cabin leader, Piper Mclean, was maid of honor and a little Apollo's kid was ring bearer.

The whole camp had turned up, and, surprising everyone, the Hunters of Artemis had come too, though no one knew what they wanted with a wedding. Clarisse hadn't appeared though. She had separate plans and needed to get all the necessary "equipment" for it. So, Clarisse had even asked the son of Hades, Nico DiAngelo for help, but eventually opted to go looking herself.

At the wedding, Chris stood at the altar in a black tuxedo as music began to play. It was a traditional wedding song and he watched as Katie walked down the aisle throwing flowers everywhere. Some more people in the wedding walked down. Meanwhile Travis was at his side whispering unhelpful little comments:

"How'd you get such a hot date? Gods, those Aphrodite girls are good!"

"Shut up!" he hissed back. "Besides, don't you have Katie?"

Travis still continued on, "So you finally ditched Clarisse, huh?"

Clarisse. That name meant nothing to the wedding and yet it was the reasoning behind everything. Chris sighed. Tiffany finally started floating down the aisle, and came to stand next to him.

Percy started speaking and Chris wondered who'd picked him to be was cool and all, but definitely wouldn't be his first pick for that role. Maybe one of the more organized Athena kids, but not Percy Jackson, even if was the savior of Olympus and everything. Chris could only hope Annabeth had helped him get this ready.

"We are gathered here today to witness the holy union of Tiffany Anne Skye and Chris Rodriguez."

The nearly wed couple continued to listen as Percy continued on with his speech. Tiffany looked nervous, and a little bit scared, but excited. Chris still wondered if he should do this.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," Percy stated, rather fearfully.

Chris rather understood why he felt that way. Was Clarisse going to object? Hopefully she didn't just rush in and kill Tiffany before he could stop her. Or what if she forgot? She couldn't just- whoosh! Just then, there was a crash and a thud. An axe flew past mere inches from Tiffany's face, who yelped and jumped into Chris's arms.

They both turned to see the Daughter of Ares herself, dressed in full battle armor, and _laughing_. She was brandishing her spear, Maimer, as a pack of hellhounds ran past.

Chris grinned. This was a bit much, even for her. She'd personally invited a mini army to invade camp just to destroy his wedding! Heck, she'd even allowed in a couple of screeching birds that proceeded to attack everything in sight, and Chris now noticed, a couple of skeletons headed straight for him and Tiffany, still Skye.

He cursed and tried to reach for his sword, forgetting it was in her cabin. The rest of camp wasn't armed either, with the exception of Percy since his sword could change into a pen and a couple of people from the Ares Cabin who never went anywhere without them.

Annabeth had managed to drive most of the birds out with some absolutely _terrible_music, but there were still a couple of hellhounds and the skeletons, still stalking toward them.

The camp was officially trashed. Most guests were screaming and running around in circles even if they were demigods trained for this kind of thing. Well, most people supposed this kind of thing couldn't happen at a wedding. Clarisse clearly was not one of them. Chairs were everywhere, the carpet a mess, decorations broken and a hellhound had its head buried into the cake.

As Percy defeated the rest of the monsters and the skeletons, Clarisse yelled, "Shut up!"

And they did shut up, seeing as she was very intimidating, daring to let in a bunch of monsters into Camp Halfblood, the supposed safe-haven.

"Now you," she growled at Chris. She was standing directly at the center of this mess, leaning against a column, smirking. At him.

"You should know that your lovely bride Tiffany Skye is a freaking stupid blockhead! She's a complete brat. You shouldn't marry her unless you want to go through hell with a clingy ditzy moron of a wife by your side. Unless you want to. Then I won't stop you. Just thought I'd let you know."

Clarisse took a deep breath and looked him in the eye as she said, "So what're you gonna do?"

And to everyone's surprise, Chris straightened, put Tiffany down, and smirked right back at her. "You're right."

"Of course I—wait what?" she asked startled.

"You're right," he repeated slowly. "I'm not going to marry Tiffany, no offense. I'm already in lo-ove with someone else."

"Who?" Clarisse gritted her teeth. This was worse, much worse. He was supposed to realize how stupid Tiffany was, break up with her, and come thanking and begging for her forgiveness! Not fall in love with someone else!

"You," he states simply. Ok, she thought. Maybe not worse. But definitely not this sappy! Travis and Conner Stoll burst out laughing and Katie had to shush them.

"Oh yeah? And what was the wedding? A prank?"

"Yup," Chris replied, popping the 'P'. "Tiff here played her part well, don't ya think?"

He grinned appreciatively as the camp tried to stifle their laughter. Everything was going according to plan. Well, perhaps not the 'trashing of camp,' but that was only a minor difficulty.

"But- what-How? You people are waaay too stupid!"

"Well, we did have the help of someone's 'Wisegirl,'" he said, using Percy's pet name for Annabeth, who both blushed. Clarisse glared at the both of them as she spluttered indignantly. "Y-you-You! Chris Rodriguez, you are sooo dead!"

And the rest of the camp watched on in amusement as Clarisse chased Chris around the remains of the wedding, trying to stab him with Maimer.

"You know love me!" Chris shouted back smugly.

And maybe, Clarisse decided, she did.

* * *

><p><strong>And here it is! My first official story. It turned out to be much shorter than I expected. Oh well.<strong>

**I wonder how much trouble Clarisse will get into for doing that. XP**

**Oh, and whoops, my disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any characters. We have Mr. Riordon for that.**


End file.
